1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hands-free devices, and a hands-free system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is usually equipped with a hands-free system. The hands-free system allows a driver to use the telephone hands-free when driving the vehicle.
Many telephones are manually connected to a hands-free system. However, in the case of when the driver of a vehicle switches, as in a long journey, the telephone of the driver also needs to be changed. The telephone of the previous driver must be manually disconnected from the hands-free system first, then the telephone of the next driver must be manually connected to the hands-free system. Thus, the hands-free system is not always convenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a more user-friendly hands-free system that can overcome the aforementioned problems.